Él, mi Sueño más Dulce
by EiShel Hale
Summary: ¿De verdad se puede olvidar al amor de tu vida? o por el contrario ¿Es imposible? Tanta es la intensidad de volverlo a ver,tanto sufrimiento por el que tu cuerpo pasa..hasta no haber conseguido su sueño más dulce,no podrá continuar viviendo..--Oneshot!R


El sueño más dulce

**Los personaje no me pertenecen son todos de Meyer**

**Ho0o0la!!**

**aki ostraigo un oneshot k tenia escrito desde ace tiempo...**

**aunke nunca me anime a colgarlo, pero cambie de opinion gracias a Yuliss y Koko7180, que me dieron su aprobacion sobre este oneshot **

**-Koko7180 gracias por corregirme las faltas olvidadas XD ;**

**-Yuliss gracias por ayudarme con el summary.**

**espero k os guste!!**

**Él, mi sueño más dulce**

Yacía en mi cama, viendo a través de la ventana el crepúsculo, montones de recuerdos y emociones me inundaban y todos tenían que ver con el, mi amor.

Paso todo tan rápido, jamás pensé que esto me sucedería a mi, yo creí que él me quería, pero todo era mentira, todos sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus palabras de amor y de consuelo en el momento indicado, todo era una miserable mentira...y a la vez una de las mas bellas.

¿Por que me hizo esto?, yo pensé que me amaba, confié en él, acepte que fuera vampiro, no me importaba, lo único que quería era que él estuviera conmigo, que me amara, que me cuidara, que me protegiera...que pasáramos la eternidad juntos.

Pero me falló...me utilizó como a una estúpida muñeca de trapo, jugó con mis sentimientos sin importarle hacerme daño, miles de preguntas me atormentaban y lo siguen haciendo, yo no quería pensar, no escuchaba, no hablaba, no comía, solo quería verlo a él, a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo solo quería verle...él es el único que podría traerme de nuevo a la vida...salvarme de esta oscuridad que me esta hundiendo poco a poco.

Pasaron los meses, Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre, Enero...y solo puedo derramar lágrimas, nunca se acaban, al igual que sus recuerdos que nunca desaparecen, tengo una brecha en el corazón que difícilmente se cerrará, por que él es el amor de mi vida, con el que pensé que estaría siempre, aquél que jamás olvidare, y que ya no esta a mi lado.

Mi rostro está empapado, pero ya no me importa...ya nada importa...sin él mi vida no tiene sentido.

Todos me decían que debía olvidarle, pero ¿cómo se puede olvidar al amor de tu vida?, por mucho daño que te haga es la personas que amas y aunque haya jugado conmigo yo lo seguiré amando, por que el amor es solo una vez en la vida, para bien o para mal, es el que deja huella en tu corazón.

Charlie está muy preocupado, pensaba que iba a enfermar, incluso llegó hablar con Renée para que me fuera con ella pero yo me negué, no quería apartarme de aquí, por si él volvía, aunque fuera una mínima posibilidad aún quedaba algo...sé que todo esto me hacia daño por que aquí solo había recuerdos suyos, pero no quería alejarme.

Le sigo amando, si pudiera haber echo algo para mantenerlo a mi lado... habría abandonado a mi familia, amigos, conocidos, llegaría a derramar sangre si hiciera falta solo por él...me transformaría sólo por él...pero a quién pretendo engañar, aunque hubiera echo todo esto, él se habría cansado de mí y me habría dejado, y ya sería demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Lo peor (o lo mejor no sabría decir), es que cuando intentaba hacer algo peligroso siempre escuchaba su voz en mi cabeza, advirtiéndome de que no debía hacerlo, llegué a obsesionarme de tal manera que sólo buscaba deportes de riesgos para escucharlo, mi corazón volvía a latir cuando escuchaba sus palabras "Bella, esto es peligroso" " no lo hagas", no eran precisamente de amor, sino mas bien de ira, enfado, pero a mí eso no me importaba, yo solo quería escuchar su perfecta y aterciopelada voz.

El recuerdo que llevaré grabado a fuego en mi piel hasta mi último aliento será cuando él me dejo y me dijo aquellas frías palabras "¿tu...no...me quieres?" "No" "te haré una promesa" me dijo "te garantizo que no volverás a verme, no regresaré ni te haré pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese _existido__" _aquella palabra fue la que mas me dolió, yo no quería olvidarle, quería tenerle presente, pero si él ya no me amaba no podía luchar por él.

Él se había dado cuenta de que soy una estúpida humana, debilucha y fea, seguro que solo quería burlarse de mí, hacerme feliz de una mentira, jugar conmigo, y lo peor fue que consiguió lo que quería, hizo que me enamorara locamente de él, para que después sufriera cuando él se marchara.

Todo esto me llevaba a pensar si Alice y los demás también jugaban conmigo, aunque esta duda permanecía en mi memoria. Lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos era él, no podía ni nombrarlo, cuando escuchaba su nombre un escalofríos me recorría la espalda.

Con todos estos pensamientos tan dolorosos, fui cerrando lentamente los ojos y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me despertaron unos leves golpes en la ventana, no me quise mover ni siquiera me volví para mirar, sabía que era obra de mi imaginación, que no era él, por que el nunca volvería a estar conmigo, pero me sorprendí cuando unos fuertes y fríos brazos me agarraron por la cintura mientras se recostaba a mi lado.

_-Lo siento _-me susurró en el oído con voz arrepentida.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y no pude evitar llorar de la alegría de tenerlo a mi lado de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo había vuelto, la espera no había sido una pérdida de tiempo, por que él había vuelto, no pude evitar que una sonrisa cruzara mi rostro.

Me volví para mirarle a la cara, seguía igual de perfecto que siempre, su piel pálida, marcadas ojeras, sus preciosos ojos dorados llenos de amor, dolor y arrepentimiento, sus labios pétreos y fríos.

_-Has vuelto_ -susurré.

_-He vuelto_ - contestó -_ no podía vivir sin ti, estaba equivocado, tú eres lo más importante para mi, la única persona que me da vida y luz, Te amo._

De mis ojos escaparon más lágrimas, toqué con mi temblorosa mano su mejilla, estaba igual que la recordaba, fría y dura, coloqué mi dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y le miré a los ojos.

_-Soy real_ – respondió a mi duda silenciosa.

Fui cortando la distancia que nos separaba poco a poco, cuando mis labios estaban a punto de rozar los suyos, me vi envuelta en la oscuridad.

Desperté sobresaltada, sudor corriendo por mi rostro, las lágrimas le acompañaban, todo había sido un sueño. Mire mis sábanas, estaban empapadas, pero no me importaba por que había vuelta a soñar con él.

Todas las noches soñaba que lo veía y cuando lo iba abrazar se deshacía en mis brazos, pero éste había sido diferente; era el primero en el que me hablaba y me decía que me amaba, y fue el primero en el que yo intenté besarle, aunque era el sueño mas doloroso ver como desaparecía entre mis brazos, a la vez era el sueño mas dulce, por que él seguía presente en mis pensamientos.

Volví a recostarme y mis ojos se fueran cerrando solos.

Desperté bien entrada la mañana, Charlie se había ido a trabajar, no quería dejarme sola, pero yo insistí en que se fuera, de alguna manera ya me encontraba mejor.

Los momentos vividos en sueños volvieron a aparecer, y las lágrimas también. Me tumbé boca abajo mojando la almohada cuando escuche que pegaban a la puerta.

Sin ningún ánimo me levanté y bajé las escaleras. Sería Sam, Jacob o cualquier de mis amigas que vendrían a verme; cuando abrí la puerta me lleve la sorpresa mas grande de mi vida, frente a mi se encontraba él.

Quedé paralizada, hechizada por sus preciosos ojos, ahora llenos de dolor. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y mi cuerpo no respondía, él estaba de pie frente a mí, y yo no podía mover un músculo.

Esto es lo que siempre había deseado, volver a verlo, que volviera a por mí, y ahora que mi sueño se cumple yo no puedo reaccionar.

Se acercó a mí y me besó con desesperación, luego me abrazó.

_-Perdóname_ -si pudiera llorar lo habría echo. – _Te amo Bella._

No le di tiempo a que dijera nada más, por que dijo lo que yo quería oír, me agarré fuertemente a su camiseta y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

_-Yo también te amo – _y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Era el día mas feliz de mi vida... por fin mi dulce sueño se hacía realidad.

**K os a parecido?**

**Espero k so aya gustado **

**como ya e dicho arriba ya k fueron Yuliss y Koko7180 las k me animaron se lo dedico a ellas muchas gracias chicas.**

**Pasaros por mis otros fics! Podeis encontrarlos en mi perfil!**

**Espero sus reviews!! no les cuesta nada solo es este capi! :( XDD**

**Dadle a **_**GO! **_**bss!!**


End file.
